


Hands in the Clouds

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Feelings, Female Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Moonlight, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “We’re going to be all right, I know we will."





	Hands in the Clouds

Ami's eyes met with Minako's own that moment, in that one second. Though it was half-dark outside, Minako saw the inquisitive look upon the other woman's face. She smiled, twirling her blonde hair in her fingers. Ami seemed perfectly at ease, though it was just the two of them in her bedroom. They were sitting on the same bed, close enough to see a flicker of possibility, the what-ifs the should-haves, and whatnots.

"Ami-" Minako began, her voice in a low whisper, but Ami put her hand on the blonde-haired woman's. Nothing else needed to be said.

There were feelings bubbling to the surface, threatening to spill over and ruin what they cherished dearly. Then again, it wasn't all doom and gloom, and it wasn't too late for either one of them.

Ami's other hand fingers reached out and ran through Minako's hair, memorizing her shimmering eyes and her surprised yet relieved face. "We're going to be all right, I know we will," she replied after what felt like an eternity.

As they moved in, pressing their lips to each other's, closing the distance between them, they believed it.


End file.
